


Lace

by robotjellyfish



Category: Free!
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has a secret he's never shared with anyone, a secret Haru manages to discover. Haru's reaction is not what Makoto expects at all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace

Makoto had often worried that one day he might be caught, but he was always so careful that he'd never really considered it a possibility, however the thrill of having his own place and the privacy it offered had made him lax. With his own place he was free to indulge in the pleasure of his secret hobby without having to worry about locking the door or making sure no one else was in the house. There was only him and he could do whatever he pleased. It wasn't that he'd forgotten he'd given Haru a key either, he'd just never expected the other to come over so early in the morning and just let himself in without making a sound. He hadn't called out and Makoto hadn't even heard the door.

 

“Haru...?” he said nervously, his voice shaking with fear. What was Haru going to say? What would he think of him now? 

 

Haru stared at Makoto, unmoving. His expression was as calm and unreadable as ever, but even Makoto, who prided himself on being able to read Haru like a book couldn't tell what the other was thinking, although that may also have something to do with the fact he couldn't look Haru in the eye now. His eyes darted about the room, looking anywhere but at Haru. 

 

There was no escape, Haru stood in the doorway, the only other option was the window. Maybe he could just jump? 

 

Haru blinked slowly, drinking in the sight before him. The early morning sun lit the room with a soft golden glow, the window was open and a pleasant breeze blew in making the curtain flutter gently. Makoto stood in front of a full length mirror in the bedroom, his skin glowing in the sunlight dressed only in a lacy pair of panties and a bra. They were a deep emerald green, complimenting his eyes nicely. The material was thin, straining over his taut muscles. The sunlight cast dappled patterns over them, making the lace look as if it were made of jewels but to Haru it was Makoto that looked like a work of art. 

 

Realising he'd been staring for far too long, making Makoto anxious and uncomfortable Haru strode into the room stopping in front of the brunet he gently cupped his cheek, pulling Makoto's face towards his own. 

 

“Makoto, look at me,” he said softly. His expression still cool and unreadable though now his blue eyes had taken on a darker hue, burning with something Makoto had not seen in them before. 

 

“Haru...I....I just..” Makoto tried to explain himself he he was too nervous, too self conscious and still so scared of what Haru thought of him. 

“Makoto,” Haru repeated the others name softly, stroking his cheek with his thumb. The gentle gesture helped calm Makoto, helped stopped his heart from racing quite so fast be he was still afraid. 

 

“Why are you dressed like this?” Haru asked softly when he sensed that Makoto had calmed down a little. His question was spoken in the same gentle tone free of judgement or scorn, he was simply curious. 

 

Taking a deep breath Makoto closed his eyes for a moment, tilting his head into the others hand taking some comfort and strength from the touch. Well Haru knew now, he may as well tell him the whole truth, then Haru would be free to hate him as much as he wanted. 

 

“I've been doing this for a while now....it's... sorta a hobby I guess,” he began, opening his eyes he looked at Haru who gave a small nod and remained silent. 

 

“I just like wearing things like this sometimes. I don't do anything in them or anything I just like wearing them,” he said quickly, his face flushing bright red again. 

 

“My body is just so big and broad and awkward and sometimes I just don't like it. I feel so...so...big!” Makoto sighed exasperatedly, unable to find the right words. 

 

“When I'm swimming it's fine, I never feel awkward in the water but sometimes when I'm out of the pool I just feel so large and out of place and sometimes I just want to feel cute but I'm just too big to be cute so sometimes I do stuff like this just to pretend....just so I can be cute even for a little while and I...” Makoto was rambling now and if Haru didn't stop him he was bound to go off into a nervous tangent and completely tie himself in knots and quite possibly strain something, so Haru silenced him the best way he knew how. 

 

Honestly Makoto had been afraid Haru would never touch him again when he knew the truth let alone kiss him so when Haru's lips pressed against his own they had the desired effect, instantly silence him and drawing out the tension from his body. 

 

“Makoto, you're already cute,” Haru said against Makoto lips, his expression one now of genuine surprise and disbelief, wondering how Makoto could possibly think otherwise. His words were gentle and honest and Makoto knew he meant every worry but still the brunet found them hard to believe. 

 

“Haru...” his voice wavered on the verge of tears now though happily the nervous fear seemed to have gone. Haru lifted his other hand, placing a hand either side of Makoto's face he stroked the other cheeks with his thumbs, gently calming him down again. 

 

“Makoto is always cute,” he repeated after a while, lifting his head he lightly pushed himself up on his tiptoes and kissed Makoto again, harder this time. He felt Makoto mumble against his lips, possibly a mumble of protest but Makoto wasn't pushing him away so he continued, slowly deepening the kiss. 

 

Makoto was unresponsive at first but gradually relaxed under Haru's lips. Haru's kiss was slowly dissolving all of his worries and doubt, telling him that he was beautiful, that he was cute, that he was adorable and that Haru loved him no matter what. 

 

Makoto's hands rested on Haru's hips, holding the other steady as he began to wobble on his toes. Haru didn't break the kiss, his arms wrapping around Makoto's neck once he'd regained his balance, pulling him closer. And Makoto was kissing him back now, hesitantly, more shy than usual but growing in confidence with each passing second. 

 

Eventually they broke the kiss, a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouth for a moment before it broke. Haru planted himself carefully back onto his feet, his hands on the back of Makoto's head pulling the other down with him. They were both breathless and red in the face, lips swollen and tingling. 

 

“Makoto is beautiful,” he said softly, pressing their foreheads together his breath mingling with the other man's. He could feel the shiver of embarrassment that went through Makoto at those words and smiled, placing a slow chaste kiss against the others lips. 

 

“Sit on the bed?” he said softly, his head tilting towards it questioningly. It was a gentle, soft question. Makoto could have stopped him there if he wanted, they could have just stopped and talked about things instead but after a moment of hesitation Makoto nodded and untangling himself from Haru's embrace he went to sit on the edge of the bed. 

 

Haru watched him for a moment, watched as the lace around his thighs moved ever so slightly with each step. Watched the way it pulled across the muscles of his firm ass. Once Makoto was settled Haru moved to stand in front of him, looking down at the other man. He reached out a hand, the tips of his fingers brushing Makoto's hair, trailing down the side of his face and along his jaw. They continued to move, lightly caressing Makoto's neck before moving to his shoulder. Haru took a moment to run his fingers along the soft material of the bra strap, noting how tight it was. The soft material was digging into Makoto's skin, threatening to leave a mark but, Haru noted, he'd probably done it to pull the lacy cups more firmly against his chest so he said nothing instead leaning down to place a quick kiss against both shoulders where the straps bit into Makoto's soft skin before he climbed onto the bed, placing a knee either side of Makoto's hips he slid into the brunets lap. 

 

“Makoto is adorable,” he said softly, the new position still giving him the advantage of looking down at Makoto. His fingers brushed against the brunets trembling lips, tracing the line of pink that dusted his cheeks. Haru smiled and kissed him again, he couldn't resist. 

 

Makoto's arms wrapped around his waist, they were still trembling ever so slightly so Haru poured all of his love for the brunet into the kiss. His hands rested on the others shoulder, fingers gently massaging the reddening skin where the straps were digging in, not really sure if it was helping but wanting to try anyway. 

 

He pressed closer to Makoto as he deepened the kiss, rolling his hips against the other as he felt the growing bulge between his legs. 

 

“Ah Haru!” the brunet moan, the sound quickly swallowed by the dark haired man's lips. He was doing it on purpose now, rolling his hips so his body pressed and rubbed against Makoto's growing arousal currently trapped by the delicate lace. Makoto whimpered against his lips, his arms trembling for whole new reason as Haru continued to move. 

 

Haru wouldn't stop though, nor was he in any mood to hurry and grant Makoto the release he needed. He fully intended to take his time and treasure every inch of Makoto. 

 

“Haru...” Makoto whined pleadingly, his breath hitching as Haru's lips left his and moved to his neck. Haru gave no reply, his teeth nipping gently against the skin drawing another moan from the brunet. 

Haru's fingers began to trace the line of the bra strap on Makoto's right shoulder, moving down to the lacy cup they traced that too gently teasing the soft fabric as he kissed Makoto's neck. His touch soon grew bolder, pressing against the hard nub of Makoto's erect right nipple he rubbed it between his fingers, the lace offering a strange friction. 

 

A wordless moan left Makoto's mouth, his body trembling threatening to fall over at any moment. 

 

“Lie down?” A request whispered into Makoto's ear, one he couldn't refuse, not now. He tightened his grip on Haru's waist, pulling the other man with him as he shuffled onto the bed and lay down all the while Haru continued to nuzzle his neck and toy with his nipple. 

 

Haru lay flushed against Makoto now, his hands and lips still moving along the others body. His kisses were trailing lower, going down his neck and along his collarbone then moving over the the deep green strap, placing kisses along the length of it following it down Makoto's chest. 

 

His lips soon came to the left cup, while his hand still toyed with the right nipple. Haru's lips pressed against the hard nub of the left nipple, hidden by delicate lace. Makoto's body jerked, his grip on Haru tightening for a moment as he writhed beneath the other. Haru didn't stop though, pressing hard with his mouth, pulling the others nipple along with the lace into his mouth. He sucked, his tongue rubbing along the hard nub. The lace felt weird against his mouth, not really a good taste but the sounds coming from Makoto were more than enough to satisfy him. The brunet was enjoying it so he continued. His mouth soon moved to the right nipple, leaving the fabric over the one he'd just been sucking damp and hot. Now that Makoto's right nipple was receiving the same attention Haru's hands were free to go lower, skimming down Makoto's side and along his abdomen. Makoto's body was firm and hot, his skin soft. Haru couldn't stop touching him, his fingers tracing light, aimless patterns. 

 

He felt Makoto's hand slide under his shirt then, gentle fingers sliding along his back longing to touch too. But not this time, this was all about Makoto. 

 

Haru reached behind him, pulling Makoto's hands away from his back he laced their hands together and then pinned them at Makoto's sides against the bed. Makoto's hand's curled around his own, squeezing. 

 

“Haru,” he pleaded, a hint of a pout in his voice but Haru ignored it, he would not give in. He squeezed the others hands firmly, his kisses going lower again until he had to shuffle down so he was sitting lower on Makoto's legs. 

 

He trailed kisses along the brunets abdomen, nipping at the firm pane of the others abs. He sank his teeth playfully into the firm muscle, causing Makoto to arch his back off the bed another plaintive moan falling from his lips. 

 

Haru didn't pause at Makoto's abs for too long though, his lips soon reaching the waist band of the lacy panties Makoto wore. He pulled the fabric between his teeth, giving the elastic a little snap a satisfied smirk tugging at his lips at the sound of it hitting Makoto's skin. 

 

Makoto gave a yelp of surprise, although it hadn't hurt him Haru kissed the spot apologetically before shifting his attention over, going towards the large bulge of Makoto's cock currently trapped by the emerald lace. There was already a damp, sticky patch growing on the fabric, the lace pulled so tightly across the growing arousal that it looked painful. Haru frowned sympathetically, his tongue darting out to lap at the damp patch. 

 

“Haruka!” Makoto's hips jutted sharply off the bed, almost smacking Haru in the face with his crotch. The dark haired male had to quickly release Makoto's hands, pinning his hips down instead with a slight frown. 

“Hold still Makoto,” he admonished lightly, licking the spot again he dug his fingers harder into the others hips as he felt them jerk up again. 

 

“Haruka!” Makoto moaned his name again. Haru felt a shiver run down his spine when Makoto said his name like that and he pressed his lips harder against the hardening bulge so he could hear it again. 

 

Haru loved the sound of his name coming from Makoto's lips no matter what form it took, even if he called him Haru-chan, though Haru would never admit this out loud. His name had always sounded right when Makoto said it. It wasn't very often Makoto called him Haruka though, only ever when they were alone, when no one else was there to overhear them and even then the name was whispered softly, gently like a secret between the two of them. And now Makoto was moaning his name out loud, his full name but it was still special. Still their secret. His name was now spoken with a plea, a cry and a declaration of his love for 'Haruka'. He would only ever allow Makoto speak his name like that. 

 

He took pity on Makoto then, deciding not to tease him any more Haru's fingers hook around the waist band of the panties and slowly pulled them down. 

 

“Makoto, lift your hips,” he ordered, waiting until the brunet had done what he was told before he pulled them further down over the curve of the others ass. 

 

Makoto's rock hard cock was freed but Haru ignored it for now as he grabbed the panties between his teeth again and pulled them the rest of the way down Makoto's legs. There was some awkward shuffling, Haru almost falling off the bed as he tried to get the underwear off but he managed it with minimal embarrassment. He now sat beside Makoto on the bed, hovering over him the thin fabric still held between his teeth. 

“Haru, what are you doing?!” Makoto groaned, his cheeks burning he quickly covered his face with his hands. 

 

“Makoto, don't hide,” he said softly, now running the soft fabric of the underwear between his fingers. It was still warm from Makoto's body heat and faintly damp from sweat. 

 

“Haru,” the brunet peeked at the other man between his fingers, still not daring to lower his hands just yet. But Haru was smiling at him gently, reassuringly and Makoto felt his embarrassment melt away. 

 

“Haru...” he whispered the others name again, lowering his hands now giving the dark haired man the opportunity to swoop in for a kiss. 

 

Makoto's hand slid into Haru's hair, holding him close and this time Haru allowed it. The kiss was hurried and sloppy, Makoto unable to find the presence of mind to kiss Haru with the usual care and attention right now, his mind was far too fuzzy to focus.

 

Haru smiled against the others swollen, quivering lips eventually breaking the kiss after a few too short moments. Makoto tried to follow him, tired to pull him back down but Haru stopped him with a finger pressed against his lips. 

 

“Makoto, spread your legs for me ok,” he said. There was a flicker of uncertainty in Makoto's green eyes, his automatic reaction to press his legs together even tighter. But Haru smiled, stroking Makoto's thigh slowly. 

 

“Please?” He thought about it for a moment, then nodded, spreading his legs apart so Haru could climb between them. Haru settled himself there, still stoking Makoto's thigh in an effort to reassure him. His touch was light and gentle, making Makoto's skin tingle. After a while Haru's fingers hooked under Makoto's knee, gently lifting it up he pulled Makoto's leg toward him kissing the bend of the brunets knee before moving to the inside of his thigh. 

 

Haru hooked Makoto's knee over his shoulder, trailing his kisses lower moving towards Makoto's groin causing the other man to shiver in anticipation. Makoto moaned softly, his finger tangling in the bed sheets he gripped them tightly trying to hold himself still. 

 

As he went lower Haru ignored Makoto's cock again, letting the others knee fall back down onto the bed he trailed his kisses along the others hip bone. The kisses were slow and unhurried, Haru was taking his time, thinking. What should he do next? 

 

There were a couple of things he could do. He could try and fuck Makoto but the anxious gleam in the others eyes earlier told him that probably wasn't a good idea. He wasn't quite sure if they were ready for that anyway nor did he think he was ready to try sucking Makoto off. That, he felt, was something he might need to practice and right now he didn't want anything to go wrong and ruin Makoto's pleasure. 

 

His eyes landed on the forgotten underwear then, which he'd dropped carelessly on the bed beside them. He had an idea. 

 

Picking up the lacy panties again he wrapped his hand around them, feeling the texture against his own skin. They might not be so bad. 

 

Makoto was watching him questioningly and Haru smiled again. Holding the panties carefully he pressed closer and wrapped the underwear around Makoto's swollen cock. 

 

“Haru!” Makoto yelped as Haru's hand followed, holding the thin lace against his cock. Haru kept his hand still for a moment, squeezing gently watching Makoto's reaction. 

 

His face was red, his breath uneven and eyes unfocused. He didn't seem to be trying to stop Haru though so the dark haired man began to slowly pump his hand up and down along the others length, stroking his cock with the lacy underwear. Makoto moaned and shivered, writhing on the bed he squeezed the sheets tighter, pulling at them in frustration. Haru took that to mean it felt good so he started to move his hand faster. 

 

“Haruka....Haruka...” his name came in chocked, broken moans now, Makoto's hips jerking with the movement of his hand. Haru didn't bothered to stop him this time, he wouldn't have been able to hold Makoto down with one hand anyway. His free hand ran along Makoto's chest instead, fingers sneaking under the fabric of the bra to toy with one of Makoto's nipples again. 

 

It took longer than Haru had anticipated, his hand was staring to cramp up but he didn't stop and eventually he was rewarded with a strangled cry form Makoto, the only warning the brunet could manage before a strong spasm of release shook his body and his cock shot a thick stream of seamen up into the air. 

 

Haru watched it, his eyes following the arc it created as it fell down splattering on Makoto's chest. Haru released his hold on the others now flaccid cock, watching as the final waves of orgasm shook through Makoto's body. 

 

When Makoto was finally lying still Haru curled up on the bed next to him, his head resting on the others shoulder. It took a while for Makoto to catch his breath and drag his muggy thoughts back into order. Haru lay quietly beside him, his fingers tracing random patters against Makoto's sweaty skin while he waited. 

 

“Haru....what about you...?” the brunet finally asked, doing a very poor job of 'discreetly' craning his neck to try and look at his boyfriends crotch. 

 

“I'm fine,” Haru dismissed the question, distracting Makoto with a quick kiss. 

 

“Are you ok, Makoto?” He added, his eyes burning with concern now. It was the first time they'd done anything like this, going that far. He was a little worried about the effect it might have had on Makoto. 

 

“I'm ok,” the brunet chuckled, brushing a few stray strands of hair from Haru's face, lovingly tucking them behind Haru's ear.

 

“Good,” Haru replied, settling down again at the others, side his head on his shoulder. 

 

“...but they got all dirty...” Makoto mumbled, a hint of disappointment in his voice as he carefully picked up the now very wet and sticky underwear. He wouldn't be able to wear them again that was for sure. 

 

“I'll wash them,” Haru offered, taking the dirty underwear from Makoto he hopped off the bed and made his way towards the bathroom, figuring he would probably need to hand wash them. 

 

“Wait Haru! You don't need to do that!” Makoto called urgently, stumbling after him in a panic. 

 

Haru paused for only a moment, turning around he held out a hand to Makoto. 

 

“Good idea, if you come too I can wash you at the same time,” he said with a little grin. 

 

“Haru...” Makoto groaned, going red again. He couldn't win, so he took Haru's hand with a small sigh.

 

“You really are cute Makoto,” Haru laughed, which only made the brunet go redder. 

 

“Haru!” 

 

They still had some time before they had to get cleaned up and ready to leave, but Haru was determined to use that time to prove to Makoto that he really was cute.


End file.
